gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Bishop's Plot
Video Walkthrough (Freemium Edition - no Golden pot gumballs) Video Walkthrough (Speedrun - Rangers Edition) Evil Eye (Bonus Room for 5Gems, 2 Pots and Gold) Complete this event maze to get the White Chess Bishop gumball. In addition, the Mammoth gumball can sometimes be found in the hard maze. Ran *May 19 to 21, 2017 *Mar 10 to 13, 2017 *Late 2016 Tips & Trick Rebel Knight only accept eye item e.g: Sargeras Curse Scope (Demon Hunter), Gorgon's Eyes (Medusa), Devil's Right Eye (Masamune) Easy & Normal Use Zorro, Zerg Queen, and Spartan Hard Restriction: Throw & Summon Ability Masamune Build (by Hawk John) * Main: Masamune (because you need to have his helmet) * Soul Link: Nobunaga + Crusader (you can reach 200 damage on floor 15 with both) * Potion: Whale Oil (for HP and +8 attack from Nobunaga's Skill) * Artifact: Armor of Light Paladin (lvl 3 or higher) * Skill Path: Novice Warrior - Knight - Knight of Faith - Heavy Armor Knight - Light Paladin * Note: Only get Light Paladin when your HP is low and you're about to die. * Now the most important stuff. When the bandaged chess piece appears, give it Masamune's Helmet (Devil's Right Eye). It will give you some chess armors, 2 scrolls and +50 ATK! * Boss: Use the scroll you got from the bandaged chess piece. It will destroy both of the boss' minions. After that it should be easy. Use the bishop's skill every 3rd turn and just attack the boss until it dies. If you have Stone Skin it will make the fight even easier. If you're low on HP just learn the Light Paladin skill path. Canas Build (by Kitaria Chen) * Main: Demon Hunter * Soul Link: King + Justice Herald * Store EP then use King Skill * Video Farming Mammoth Build (by Ng Shaoming) * Main: Demon Hunter * Soul Link: Lamp + Machine Herald * Use holy shit scroll on mammoth to beat early boss * For the main bishop boss you should have upgraded enough on your bishop to defeat him easily * First carpet at 11-14, Plane prophet earth portal at next 11-14 * 3 chance to meet mammoth, Once you meet mammoth it wont appear again Beat Evil God Ausdiga Build (by Mxyzptlk) * Main: Demon Hunter * Soul Link: Lamp + King * Potion: '''Something that gives XP (best is Demon Blood) if you don't have Artifact on lvl 5 or 6 * '''Artifact: Harp of Adventurer for reduced XP cost (should be at lvl 5) * Skill Path: Magic Apprentice - Black Mage - Wizard - Dark Master all only on lvl 1 * Choose the Lamp wish that can give magic carpet until you get it. You need it in stage 4. * Go to stage 4 and clear it. When the bandaged chess piece appears, give Demon Hunters Curse Eyeshot * Use magic carpet at stage 4 and go back to 1. Now go to normal Boss and kill him without using God's Scroll and without using Death Ripple. * After Boss is dead (fight should be easy, if you have trouble use Curse or Stoneskin) the eye in the bossthrone appear. Now use God's Scroll and all 4 Death Ripple and the eye falls down. * Use everything you have (including your gear) to get at least 750 XP (King skill on lvl 5 does 1500 dmg with 750 XP), take the eye and use it to get to the hidden Bossroom. Use Kings special skill and its done. Enemies Fragment Shop * White Chess Bishop's Fragment: 1 Gem * Mammoth's Fragment: 1 Gem * Massive Metal Ingot: 15 Gem (Zeros, Mammoth) * Clerical Scepter: 15 Gem (Raptor, White Chess Bishop) Unique Occurrences Black Chess Bishop Samuel - friendly summons, give him various upgrade items *Queens Crown - dropped by queens, upgrades active skill *Knight's Spear - dropped by knights, increases attack *Solid Shield - dropped by towers, decreases boss damage *Lifeguard's Armor - dropped by lifeguards, increases HP Injured Rebel - requests a helmet item, seems to prefer eyes *Devil's Right Eye (Masamune) - upgrade item x10, Gods' Scroll x2, +50 attack *Gorgon's Eyes (Medusa) - upgrade item x10, Gods' Scroll x2, +50 attack *Curse Eyeshot (Demon Hunter) - upgrade item x3, Gods' Scroll, +25 attack *Alien Helmet (Predator) - upgrade item x3, Gods' Scroll, +25 attack *Spartan Helmet (Spartan) - upgrade item x1 *Zorro's Mask (Zorro) - upgrade item x1 *Ruby Turban (Lamp wish) - upgrade item x1 *Head Hoop (Monkey King) - upgrade item x1 *Archdemon's Horn (Demon) *Helmet of Black Warrior (Black Warrior) *Modificator's Gene (Modificator) *Poseidon's Crown (Poseidon) *Red Hood (Item) (Red Hood) *Wood Nose (Pinocchio) *Forging Spectroscope - upgrade item x 1 , and chance to give another item Sundries Pile - gives coins, or alchemy materials Smithy - forges a random upgrade item x1 Wizard's Remains - lots of spell scrolls Missionary's Remains - Cross and Ausdiga's Book of Sacrifice (Event) or Biography of Dathomir (first time getting a book it gives 5 gems for completeing the stage, second time gives 3 gems) Church - purchase a revive item for Samuel, 300 EP Bread Mill - recover some of samuel's HP and MP, 150 EP Evil God's Blood - possible to drop from final boss (try using summons or AOF to attack the eye behind the bishop's throne), opens portal to a second boss *Evil God Ausdiga **Launches attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage and curse **Immune to all control status **999 attack and 1500 HP in easy mode *Rewards are gems, coins, and gumball pots Category:Events